Cherry Blossoms
by Keiichi
Summary: An evil lurks in space...


It was a crisp, cool morning. The trees had begun to change to a brilliant gold color. It was a perfect example of an autumn day. As the sun rose over the mountains, Sasami got up to make breakfast as usual. The next one that awoke was Ryo Oh Ki, who quickly joined Sasami in the kitchen. After Sasami was done she went to the stair case and yelled, "Breakfast!!!" At that moment she went back into the kitchen. Everyone came downstairs and sat down at the table. Once Sasami was finished setting the table and sat down, the group began to eat. When everyone was done, Tenchi helped Sasami take care of the dishes. Once everything was cleaned put back in order, Tenchi asked, "Hey! Ryo Oh Ki! You wanna get some carrots?"

With that, Ryo Oh Ki replied "Meeooow!" happily.

Ryoko and Ayeka also decided to goto the field. As they arrived Ryo Oh Ki started jumping for joy. "I'll start getting you some carrots," Tenchi told Ryo Oh Ki. While Ryoko flew around, Ayeka decided to aid Tenchi. 

"Lord Tenchi, is it all right if I help?" She asked. 

"Why sure, Ayeka..." he replied to her as he blushed. 

About an hour later, they were all done. As they all headed back to the house, Ryo Oh Ki lie in one of the tow baskets full of carrots, happily meowing all the way. When they finally arrived, it was lunch time. After Lunch, Mihoshi and Kiyone left for patrol. It would be then, everyone went out to rest on the porch. While Tenchi was thinking to himself, Ayeka asked, 

"Would you like a back rub, Lord Tenchi?" While Tenchi thought about it, Ryoko teleported behind him and started to rub. Ayeka then protested, and ran to her room. Tenchi turned around and scolded Ryoko. He then got up and went to see Ayeka. As he neared the top of the stairs, Ryoko appeared in front of him. 

"Tenchi...why do you care if I out preform Ayeka?" Ryoko said arrogantly.

"Ryoko...why do you have to be obnoxious. I think this contest between you and Ayeka is futile." 

With that, Tenchi moved Ryoko aside, and continued. Tenchi knocked, and then entered the room. The room was dark, the shades and curtains were down. He could barely see Ayeka's body with her head buried in her pillow. He sat on the floor next to her, and set his hands on her shoulder. She shot up to see who it was. "...L...Lord Tenchi?" She gasped.

"Are you okay Lady Ayeka?" Tenchi asked, seeing a tear roll down her cheek. 

As she turned away she replied, "I'm fine Lord Tenchi..." She then added. "Ryoko is such a witch. I cannot believe how mean and ignorant she is." 

Tenchi then said, "Well, Ayeka...sometimes you do the same thing to her." Tenchi was silent after that. He then got up and opened the curtains and shades. Tenchi, now realizing how much time had passed, said, "Ayeka...lets go down to dinner, we'll talk later." 

Standing up, Ayeka said, "Alright Lord Tenchi, after dinner, okay?"

He replied in a soft voice, "Alright, Lady Ayeka." When Tenchi opened the door, Ryoko was standing there, with her hands on her hips. "It's time for dinner Ryoko." Tenchi said, with Ayeka close behind him, and he walked past Ryoko, heading for the staircase. Before he reached the top, Ryoko appeared in front of him. 

"What were you two doing in there?" She asked. Ayeka blushed as Ryoko eyed her angrily. There was a pause, but the silence was broken soon after. 

"Dinner!!!" Sasami yelled. 

Ryoko latched onto Tenchi's arm and began floating down the stairs. She stopped suddenly when she noticed that he hadn't budged. "Oh, Tenchi, come on..." She remarked playfully. 

"Ryoko...I am walking Lady Ayeka down to dinner." He told her. With that Tenchi locked arms with Ayeka and continued down the stairs. When the pair made it halfway down to the main floor, Ryoko's jealousy got the best of her. When Ayeka took her next step, Ryoko tripped her. Tenchi caught Ayeka, but was too late to regain his own balance. Instead of chancing Ayeka's safety, Tenchi put himself on the bottom of the fall. A loud scream of pain ensued. Over a badly injured Tenchi was a kneeling, weeping Ayeka. 

Ryoko was a few feet away, glaring into space, thinking to herself, "It wasn't supposed to go like this..." 

A mere second later Sasami, Kiyone, Washu, and Mihoshi arrived on the scene. Mihoshi began running around crying hysterically. Kiyone stood there annoyed, as usual, at Mihoshi. Washu began checking Tenchi's injuries. She ordered Azaka and Kamidake to take Tenchi to his bed. Once Tenchi was there, Washu began her examination. 

About ten minutes later, Washu stepped out of Tenchi's room, to the girls outside. Washu instructed Ryoko and Ayeka to stay with her, while the others ate. So what happened girls?" Washu inquired. 

"Tenchi was walking me down the stairs and Ryoko tripped me. Tenchi took the fall for me." Ayeka responded. 

"Hmmmmm...Ryoko, it seems your at fault here." Washu said, as she stared at Ryoko. 

"Tenchi wasn't supposed to get hurt...that woman got him in the way!" Ryoko yelled. 

"Well I hope your happy," Washu said, "he was hurt pretty bad...but he should be okay within the hour with my handy, dandy, rejuvenating health serum." Washu sighed. "Aren't I the greatest scientific genius in the universe." Washu said pushing her fingers into her cheeks slightly and then smiling. 

"Shut up Washu." Ryoko retorted. 

Washu grunted back and then went down to dinner. 

"Ryoko, look what you caused..." Ayeka blurted. Ryoko growled back. When Ryoko turned her back to Ayeka, Ayeka took a chance and entered Tenchi's room unnoticed. When Ryoko turned back to see Ayeka, she noticed she wasn't there. Ryoko went to dinner thinking that was where Ayeka had gone to.! Meanwhile, in Tenchi's room, Ayeka was kneeling next to Tenchi. With tears rolling down her cheek, Ayeka placed her head on Tenchi's chest. She sobbed and fell asleep. She slept for another hour. When she finally awoke, she felt Tenchi stroking her hair. She sat up. 

"Are you okay, Lady Ayeka?" Tenchi said in a soft, weak voice. 

"Wh...why yes, Lord Tenchi," she replied, "but my main concern is you." Tenchi looked out the window. 

"Ayeka, I will be fine...you should go get something to eat...I can't have you getting sick." As Tenchi did, Ayeka looked towards the window. 

"If I may, Lord Tenchi...I will return with both our meals," she turned to him, "Is that alright?"

Tenchi turned to Ayeka and said, "That would be fine, Lady Ayeka." Ayeka then stood up, bowed to Tenchi, and left the room. 

When Ayeka arrived at the kitchen, Sasami was sitting at the counter. "I'm bored Ayeka, " She started to pet Ryo Oh Ki, "Is Tenchi alright?" 

Ayeka smiled at Sasami, then said, " Tenchi has already waken up. We need a dinner for two, can you do that?" Sasami looked at Ayeka, 

"For two...eh, I don't see why not." 

Ayeka jumped for joy, "Thank you Sasami! Thank you!" 

Shortly after, Sasami finished and Ayeka was on her way up the stairs. Ayeka and Tenchi ate in peace. 

"I fell a lot better, Lady Ayeka, thank you for the meal. I think I am going to go downstairs. Would you like to accompany me down?" 

Ayeka replied, giggling, "Alright Lord Tenchi." The pair again set out to go downstairs. 

"I wonder where Ryoko is." Tenchi said. When the two made it downstairs, they noticed everyone else, but Ryoko, was sitting in front of the television. 

Sasami turned around, "Tenchi! Your okay!" She screamed. She then ran to Tenchi, and was followed by the rest of the girls. 

"Yes, Sasami, I'm fine." He replied, as he sat down on the sofa. 

"You gave us quite a scare, Tenchi." Kiyone said. "Yeah , Tenchi!" Mihoshi laughed. 

"Shut up Mihoshi!" Kiyone said looking disgruntled. 

With her eyes watering up, Mihoshi cried out, "Ahhhhhh! Kiyone don't be mad at me!" Kiyone, then left the room. Mihoshi followed closely. 

"Soooo...Tenchi, how are ya feelin'..." Washu asked. 

"I said I was fine, Washu." He replied. "Do you know where Ryoko went?"! He asked. Washu thought for a moment. 

"I think she went to the cave." Tenchi looked at Washu and thanked her. 

"Ayeka can you stay here? I want to talk to Ryoko..." 

Ayeka looked up."Of course, Lord Tenchi."

Tenchi stood up and left the house, heading for the cave. About half way to his destination, he entered the forest. He then heard an explosion. He started running. When he got there, he saw Ryoko fighting a shadowy figure. "Ryoko!" He yelled out. She turned her head to him. 

"Tenchi?!" She said confused. Just as she spoke another energy blast sent her through the cave's wall. 

"Nooo! Ryoko!" He screamed. He went to where the rubble was and started unburying the injured Ryoko. He held her up in his arms. 

"Tenchi,"she said softly, then fainted. He then set her down, and turned to the figure. As the other girls arrived, Tenchi's look of sadness turned into a look of extreme anger. He then took out Tenchi-Ken. He concentrated and the blue light blade came flowing out. Ayeka watched on from the bushes.

"Show yourself!" He yelled. Then, out of the shadows, a man walked out. 

"So you are the crowned prince of Jurai." He said. 

"Shut up! I will kill you!" Tenchi yelled, even louder. 

"Shut up, boy!" The man stepped back. "By the way, I'm taking you precious princess." At that moment a huge ship appeared in the sky. 

"Ayeka! Lookout!" Tenchi screamed. A huge light beamed on Ayeka. "Run! Ayeka...Run!" Tenchi pleaded. 

"She can't even speak! Ha! Ha! Ha! My tractor beam is really something." Ayeka began floating towards the ship. As she faded into the ship, the man vanished. Then Tenchi heard his voice, "If you want her, come and get her." 

Tenchi then ran to Ryoko and picked her up. "Let's hurry up and get back to the house!" He exclaimed, running down the trail to the house. When they met there, Tenchi ordered, "Washu do what you can for Ryoko...Kiyone, Mihoshi start up Yagami, I will get ready and head up in Ryo Oh Ki. In there GP uniforms, they ran towards Tenchi, who was in his battle suit. Meanwhile, in Kagato's cruiser, Ayeka was chained to a bed. 

" You will die for this!" Ayeka yelled. "Silence!" Kagato replied, "Do you really think your friends will kill me? Ha! If they try, they will be the ones to die." 

Ayeka looked at him coldly. "Lord Tenchi will defeat you!" 

Kagato grinned. "Lord Tenchi this, Lord Tenchi that! I will execute him right in front of you...but for now you can sleep." With saying that, Kagato blasted Ayeka. She was knocked unconscious.... 

Back on Earth, Washu appeared in front of Tenchi before he got into Ryo Oh Ki. "Tenchi...watch out for this man, he is very dangerous." 

Tenchi looked at her. "Who is he? Tell me Washu!"

Washu looked down. "His name is Kagato." 

Tenchi moved Washu aside. "I will stop him. You go help Ryoko." Tenchi teleported to Ryo Oh Ki. Once Tenchi was aboard, Yagame and Ryo Oh Ki took off for space. Tenchi transmitted a message to Kiyone and Mihoshi. "Kiyone...try to distract Kagato while I get on his ship." She acknowledged. 

Once in range, Kiyone started blasting at Kagato's ship. It was unaffected. Kagato's ship let out its own attack and crippled Yagame. Tenchi got close to Kagato's ship and Ryo Oh Ki teleported him inside. 

"I knew you would come," a voice sounded. 

"Come out and fight!!!" Tenchi yelled. 

Kagato appeared at the other side of the room. "If you want to die...It's fine by me..." Kagato said smirking. 

"Where is Ayeka?" Tenchi replied, taking out Tenchi-Ken. 

"You want to see her? Fine!" Kagato smiled. A wall revolved showing a bed with a waking, chained up Ayeka. 

Seeing some blood on her forehead. Tenchi screamed, "Ayeka!" Ayeka was completely aware of her surroundings now. She looked at Kagato, then at Tenchi. 

"Lord Tenchi!" She yelled back. 

"You harmed Lady Ayeka..." Tenchi said, he then concentrated and the blue light blade came forth again. 

"Ah, the master key!" Kagato said, observing Tenchi. 

Tenchi let out a cry and charged Kagato. Kagato parried his attack and blasted him. Tenchi flew across the room, but he quickly got back up and attacked again. "Persistent, aren't we?" Kagato said blasting Tenchi again. This time, Tenchi didn't get up. Kagato walked up to him and raised his sword. "Stand up and die with dignity boy." Kagato ordered. Tenchi stood up. Kagato swung his sword, an explosion followed. 

"Nooooooooo!" Ayeka screamed, with tears flowing down her cheeks. Then the smoke lifted. There was a bright light. When it was clear enough to see, Ayeka noticed Tenchi was being protected by three wings of the light hawk. 

A surprised Kagato said, "What's this!" Kagato was puzzled. The top two light hawk wings moved back around Tenchi and formed the light hawk armor. Tenchi grabbed the third and it formed the light hawk sword. 

"Now lets fight." Tenchi ordered. 

"Die!" Kagato screamed, swinging his sword. Tenchi easily parried the attack. Kagato flew back, then shot a barrage of dark energy blasts. Out of the cloud of smoke, Tenchi flew straight towards Kagato with his sword ready. Their swords met. 

"You cannot stop me boy!" Kagato yelled. Tenchi's eyes closed, and he concentrated. Tenchi started giving off an aura of blue energy. He then opened his eyes and pushed. Tenchi's sword began to go through Kagato's. 

"This can't be!" Kagato said, worried and scared. 

"Now you will pay for what you've done." Tenchi said angrily. Tenchi used all his strength and pushed through the rest of Kagato's sword. Tenchi's sword passed through Kagato with ease. Now, on the other side of Kagato, Tenchi stood there in his battle stance. Kagato turned his head towards Tenchi. 

"You won. How amusing." He said, then fell to his knees, and collapsed. Tenchi let out a sigh, then ran towards Ayeka. 

"Lady Ayeka ? Are you alright?" He asked, his voice slightly trembling. 

"Wh...why yes, Lord Tenchi..."she replied. "I have to get you out of here...Kiyone and Mihoshi are stranded in space." Tenchi said looking out a view port. Tenchi destroyed Ayeka's restraints and picked her up. 

"I'm taking you to Ryo Oh Ki. I'm going to destroy this ship." Tenchi explained. 

"I'm staying w..." Ayeka said, but was interrupted. 

"I cannot risk you Ayeka..."Tenchi said. He changed back to his normal Juraian battle suit. "When you get Kiyone and Mihoshi...come back for me." He ordered. 

"Alright, Lord Tenchi." She replied. Ayeka was then transported to Ryo Oh Ki. Tenchi ran for the bridge of the ship. He arrived and looked at the scanners. Ayeka was just arriving at Yagame. Trusting his instincts, he started the self destruct. Red alarms were blazing everywhere. A scared white Ayeka appeared on the screen. 

"Tenchi! I'm coming back!" She yelled, crying. Closing his eyes, he replied. 

"Ayeka...don't do it..." His head turned away from the screen. "You won't arrive in time...I can't, I don't you to get hurt or even killed." Ayeka's face went a deathly white. She didn't care about bottling up her affections anymore. She let out one more cry to convince Tenchi.

"Tenchi!...I...I...I love you Tenchi!!!"

Tenchi turned to the screen with a tear in his eye. Before Ayeka could get close, Kagato's ship began to glow. As the ship exploded, on Earth, Ryoko awoke and sadly called Tenchi's name. She then looked up to the sky and saw a beautiful light show... Back in space...Ayeka was hastily searching the remnants of the ship. Ryo Oh Ki's sensors quickly picked up an enormous energy source. When she got to the location, Ayeka dropped to her knees. It was a badly hurt Tenchi, again being protected by the light hawk wings. Tenchi was quickly transported onto Ryo Oh Ki. With no hesitation, Ayeka quickly ran to Tenchi's lying body. Ayeka held him up in her arms. 

"T...T...Tenchi? Lord Tenchi? Please speak to me Lord Tenchi!" Ayeka pleaded. She then buried her head into his chest and sobbed. She then turned her head to Kiyone. "Tell Ryo Oh Ki to take us home..." She ordered. Kiyone acknowledged the request. 

In a short period of time, Ryo Oh Ki arrived at the Masaki home. Sasami, Ryoko, Washu, and Tenchi's father and grandfather waited outside the house eagerly to see the missing friends. The hatch opened up, and Kiyone and Mihoshi ran out and stoop at both sides of the landing ramp. They tried keeping straight faces, but tears came ! rolling down there cheeks. Then from the white light of the interior another figure appeared. It was Ayeka, but to the others surprise, a badly hurt Tenchi was in her arms. 

"We have to get him to my lab immediately."Washu reported. Ayeka gave Tenchi to Ryoko, who teleported the injured prince and Washu to the lab. A few minutes later, Ryoko joined the others in the living room. Many hours passed and the group waited still. Finally, Washu appeared from her subspace lab. 

"Ayeka..."she said, "Tenchi is asking for you. Please follow me." Ayeka eagerly followed Washu to the lab. Washu led Ayeka through various corridors. Then through all the twists and turns, they came to a bed with Tenchi in it. Tenchi opened his eyes and greeted Ayeka. Ayeka went to the side of the bed and sat in the chair. Washu left the two alone. 

"You wanted to see me Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka asked. In a soft, warm voice he replied, 

"Yes, Lady Ayeka. I did." Tenchi tried to sit up, but couldn't. They talked for about an hour. 

"Ayeka...I have to ask you something really important." He finally asked. 

"You can ask me anything you want, Lord Tenchi." She replied. "But before you do I would just like to say...you're the most...um...important thing to me in the whole universe." She blushed and turned her head away. 

"Ah, well about that Ayeka, do you remember what you said in space?" Tenchi asked. 

"Why yes Lord Tenchi, I do." Tenchi held Ayeka's hands in his. 

"Ayeka, I love you too." Ayeka's jaw dropped. "And Ayeka?" He said. 

"Yes, my love Tenchi?" She replied. 

"Well, uh...will...um...you...marry me?'' Ayeka was stunned. When she finally came to her senses, she accepted his marriage proposal. Washu then entered. She told Ayeka to leave so Tenchi could rest. 

Once Ayeka left, Washu turned to Tenchi and asked, "Do you need anything?"! 

He replied, "As a matter of fact I do, Miss Washu." He told her, "Can you give me a line to Jurai Royal Palace?" She did and then left the room. He first connected to Lady Misaki. Lady Funaho then connected to the two. 

" Hello Lady Funaho, Lady Misaki..." Tenchi greeted them. 

"Tenchi? Are you alright?" Lady Funaho asked. 

"I'm a little banged up, but I'll be fine, I have something to tell you girls..." He replied. 

"What? What? What?" Lady Misaki blurted out impatiently. Tenchi's face paled, but he then smiled. 

"I asked lady Ayeka...well...If she'd marry me." Lady Funaho and Lady Misaki were surprised. 

"Why that's great news!" Lady Misaki said, Lady Funaho agreed. With out Tenchi noticing , Ayeka entered the room. 

"Hi mommy!" She told Lady Misaki in a childish voice. "Oh my baby is getting married." She replied with a smile and a tear in her eye. Then Lady Funaho asked when the date was. Ayeka and Tenchi whispered for a minute. 

"I was thinking about in spring, when the cherry blossoms are in bloom." Ayeka then said, "Don't forget to drag daddy!" Lady Funaho said not to worry, and told the couple that they can't wait until spring. 

Once Tenchi was fully recovered, he was ready to announce his spring plans. When everyone was around the dinner table, he stood up. He then called everyone's attention. "I have something to tell all of you..."Ayeka stood up and joined him. "Well...I proposed to Ayeka."He said. Everyone was silent, and their eyes grew wide. "The rest of the Jurai Royal family is coming in spring, when the service will be held." Ayeka smiled then added, "...when the cherry blossoms are in bloom." Nobiyuki and Katsuhito acknowledged Tenchi's announcement, but the other girls fainted.... 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Please E-mail me what you think about my first attempt at a Fanfic, the second chapter is almost finished, but will not be as long...Thanks for reading...

Keiichi

eternal_mercuryknight@yahoo.com

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


DISCLAIMER: I don't own all of these characters, well, maybe one or two, but as for the rest of them, they are property of AIC and Pioneer. I am NOT looking for any type of lawsuit or anything of that nature. Besides, such efforts are futile, because there is absolutely no way that I can pay of ANY amount of money... 


End file.
